powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of The Powerpuff Girls (2016) episodes/@comment-33726909-20180427215641
I thought the upcoming episodes were going to get better, even though I haven't seen them I can tell they're going to be trashy. How I can tell, my predictions for them... Derby Dollies - Bubbles joins the Derbytantes, Buttercup gets jealous, Bubbles pretends her arm is broken to make Buttercup be included cause she feels sorry for her, the end. Bubbles the Blue - I actually am interested to see this tbh Deb O'Nair - The Professor gets this lady in or whatever to teach the girls proper "lady" stuff, then the girls realize they can be girls in their own way. Man Up 3 - Bubbles grows a beard, Man Boy and the girls have to stop her from destroying Townsville, they succeed, the end. The Blossom Files - idk but that freaking idiot Barry is in it and he has the most annoying voice ever, I can't stand 11 minutes of that Not So Secret Service - idk it looks dumb, Mojo builds something, it wants to destroy him, the girls take him in, then they help him stop the thing from destroying him, done. Aliver - the girls compete in a competition, Morbucks cheats, the girls find out, the girls get best superhero title, the end. Worship - idk yet but what's up with the name Blossom3 - this looks interesting tbh Mojo the Great - idk it looks interesting tho And I bet the episodes that look interesting will end up being played out in a stupid dumb way with these boring side characters that look like they're ripped from a totally different CN show like Clarence. I thought this show was going to get better...we had Home Sweet Homesick, The Trouble With Bubbles, and Sugar, Spice, and Super Lice in season 2, all my favourites. Home Sweet Homesick was a beautiful episode, had a nice buildup, and a really nice ending. The Trouble With Bubbles was like a mystery, I loved the clone idea and the 3D printer thing, and the ending was pretty cool as well, left on a cliffhanger which I really love. Sugar, Spice, and Super Lice had Buttercup growing her hair long which was heaven and even though we didn't see her much in the episode, I thought it was interesting when Blossom and Bubbles went in her hair and met the lice and all. I also have to say, Bliss's return wasn't as bad an episode I thought it would be. Overall I don't really like Bliss that much, but her personality is kind of nice, and she would be a good like FRIEND or something for the girls, not a sister! Her origin story is messed up as well as her appearance. I'm glad she's not like a reccuring character, that would be really bad tbh and I might even stop watching the whole show altogether. But as for Never Been Blissed, I loved some parts and thought they were kinda cool, such as Bubbles's really amazing singing (I know the lyrics were kinda dumb but her voice was heavenly). And the way the girls formed together when Blossom said, "is that all you got, Sporde"? The scene was pretty cool tbh, and the Sporde was really creepy in a good way. Oh yeah I also have to say I loved seeing Jared suffer :) I find it really annoying how CN only plays this for new episodes. Boomerang used to play reruns but for some reason they wanted to stop it, which is pretty annoying tbh. I mean, PPG has been around for 20 years, and it's still going! Why don't they appreciate it more?! Why do we have to have JAKE GOLDMAN as a writer, who voices Jared Shapiro and such (I HATE Jared Shapiro, there's not a single thing I like about him tbh! Where as with Bliss, I think her personality and all is decent, but she looks ugly and her origin story is messed up)! It's not toally his fault that Jared's in the show because it mustn't be totally up to him. Haley Mancini, the other writer; he probably had to get the ok from her and some other executives as well. No wonder some of the episodes are trash, Jake Goldman writes them tbh. But surprisingly enough some of the episodes he's written alone haven't been too bad, such as Imagine That which is actually one of my favourites, and there was no Jared in that. IDK ANYMORE though. This whole thing is confusing. I think people hate too much on this show though and it doesn't get enough credit. We have garbage shows and the networks constantly rerun them over and over again. This show really isn't total garbage. And the other media behind this. As for the characters themselves, I prefer the newer animation overall. It's much clearer, more colourful, and the movement is smoother and not as jerky. I don't like Blossom's rounded bow, it looks better pointed, sometimes in some frames it looks like this gigantic blob of idk what on her head. Bubbles I really like her new style. Her pigtails are much larger and I like the hairties that were added. I also like the little curvy style more at the end. And as for Buttercup, the newer version of her is much better. I love the little tuft of hair and her new voice is beautiful to me. But I do feel at times that the personalities are exaggerated. For example, I read somewhere the writers were trying to look at the personalities of the characters like "who is Blossom" "who is Bubbles" "who is Buttercup". I think (possibly Jake Goldman himself tbh) they might have seen it as, "Blossom is the smart one. Bubbles is the cute one. Buttercup is the tough one." And then they decided to double on the personalities. Blossom is a bit TOO neat-freak and is portrayed in a silly way. Bubbles is like TOO cute where it becomes sort of sickly sweet sometimes. Buttercup though I don't mind, honestly. I actually like the exaggerated tomboyish nature that they added to her. Although I would like to see some more of the sweet side of her, such as the end of Bridezilla when she was crying of happiness. And same in Power of Four when she was crying a bit as well. And in Halt and Catch Silico she put her arm on Bubbles to comfort her. Speaking of which also, Bubbles' crying is sometimes really whiny and annoying. It actually sounds more like a whine/fake cry than a character actually crying and feeling sad. Not that I dislike Kristen Li's voice acting for her. It's not her fault at all. Don't bash the voice actors! It's the people who let it out and produce it, and let it happen that it's their fault. The voice actors are just simply doing their job. If the director or whoever does the show maybe told them to make a slight change or something in their voice, the actors would try to do it. And if they couldn't, they'd get another voice actor to come in to some places. Just like in MLP, Shannon Chan-Kent does the singing voice of Pinkie because Andrea Libman can't get such a high voice during the singing parts for Pinkie. The reboot shows little glimpses of hope but it just isn't expanding on them which is really frustrating to watch a show with such huge potential just get wasted at times. One big potential that the reboot could have gone on was that in Sugar, Spice, and Super Lice they could have done something like literally changed Buttercup's hair to what it looked like in the photo at the beginning of the episode when she was roller-skating. It looked SO much better. Whoever did the character design to those pictures I have to give a huge applaud tbh. Buttercup looked literally just perfect. But I understand that would ruin her "signature style" and all. But I still think all three of the PPG should have long hair. Buttercup's is just slightly longer than in the original though, if you pay close attention. Another thing that the reboot has done that I really like, is adding these lantern powers. Blossom's lantern powers are for household items, Bubbles' are for animals, and Buttercup's are fighting weapons. I really like this honestly and the way it's animated when they transform is pretty cool. I really especially LOVED the scene in Monkey Love when they transformed into the arrow/crosbow thing! You see this was really smart of the reboot to do, and this is one of the glimpses of hope that I'm talking about. Look at the way they formed. Blossom is a pencil, which is an object that would normally be categorized as a household item (which is what her lantern powers are for tho) and pretty boring. But she is the arrow in the crossbow! Bubbles is a bear which is representing like a person holding the crossbow, an animal, which is what her lantern powers are for. Buttercup is the crossbow holder, like a fighting weapon, which is what her lantern powers are for. I thought this was clever tbh and the scene was really cool. A small glimpse of hope out of the many little glimpses we get throughout the show. I wish the show would do this more... Do you know something else that's extremely clever that the show has done? You see, when Blossom's lantern aura glows, you see these square/rectangle shapes around her. With Bubbles, you see circles. And with Buttercup, you see triangles. I somehow came across something, and read something that the square/rectangle personality is very much like Blossom...well-organized and a planner, stable. The circle personality represents feminity and gentleness...Bubbles. And the triangle represents aggression and strength...Buttercup. This is a hidden message that I think is very clever. I do understand at the beginning of season 1 that they had to kind of rush the show because CN wanted it out by a certain time and all. The beginning of season 1 wasn't that great, but Power Up Puff was the first really good episode. As the show went on it did get a little better, and it's not rushed as much because CN doesn't want it out by a certain date, heck they don't even want it out at all! There are less animation errors, but it's still annoying in places tbh. I think it's also a bit too silly in places. In Never Been Blissed the Professor was just acting really annoying, it wasn't funny at all I didn't think. Some of the funny parts feel forced which makes them not funny. Another thing that is annoying is sometimes it feels like the characters get tortured. I'm not talking about just the reboot. "Buttercrush" is honestly really sad when you think about it. It's literally a 5 year old girl getting into this gang of teens because for some reason she has a crush on him. And later on she's dancing to this rock music with him and little does she know her sisters are basically on the brink of death pretty much. All she ever says in the episode is "I'm sorry" at the end. What the heck! And in "The Mane Event"?! Must I say any more tbh. That was total Blossom torture and really, really sad to watch that. I'm not kidding here, I cried when she was just sitting on the bed covered up under that blanket. I don't understand why people think the original was much better anyway. Some of it's pretty trashy. I don't get some people's obsession, like TOTAL OBSESSION over these stupid freakin' Rowdyruff Boys. The original had a chance to put the Powerpunk Girls in the show, but they got cut out because of the PPG movie in 2002. They should've put the PPNKG in the show and the RRB in the comic for goodness sakes. But this could have been used as an opportunity for the reboot! People keep saying the reboot steals certain ideas for the show. But why doesn't the reboot expand on this original idea and make it a reality? We could have Silico once again use the 3D printer and make copies of the PPG, but instead of just making copies of the PPG, make them totally evil and destructive. Although this would mess stuff up too...because didn't Oppressor Plutonium actually invent them...in the comic apparently he's the evil counterpart of Professor Utonium...idk!!! The reboot could still use this idea by bringing the Powerpunk Girls into the show. I think it could honestly be pretty cool, if the makers of the show really bring up their act and start giving it their all to make this reboot a thing and get more views and money for it. I really thought this show was picking up a bit. I guess not :/